bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beast of burden/BioShock 3: Leval ONE- Erebus Experimental Facility
so level on eis the Erebus Experimental Facility that is actualy built on a lower lede bellow Persephone. History the facility was once ouned by Fontain and used as a place to create speciel projects that include Little Sisters and Little Brothers. the LIttle Brothers were created alongside the Little Sisters and for a while were succesful however the slug created a boost in there testoterone causeing them to become violant and viscouse killers when angerd, upset or scared. they were locked away until further notice. however when Andrew Ryan took over he deviced an idea Big Mommas loke the Big Daddys these lumbering female counterparts would look after the Little Brothers and Her presence released pheramones that calmed the boys but this was not as effective as once hoped for when defending the boys these beasts pheromones changed turneing the boys into frenzied killers who viscously bluggen and stab the victime to death. this is also the home of Big Brother the oldest and most powerful of the brothers and he has escaped. you see when Sofia Lamb blew up Persephonie the explosion had dire effects one being the release of the Little Brothers and there Big Mommas who proceeded to enter Rapture, Big Brother is now free and he is confused and alone. will he realise that he still human inside or will he become the monster every one thinks he is? Erebus Experimental Facility so after looking arond his cell for an escape Big Brother turns to see a small savage looking boy stareing at him through a crack in the wall and leaves a genetic key before running in the direction of a strange mouning sound, Big Brother sees the boy turn a corner to a lumbering beast and hears him say "Momma Big Brothers awake!" before they both leave with Brother shadows laughing. then Big Brother sees a sout hanging with a strange but terryfying mask with to port hole eyes and a strange set of teath like neadles built into the part wear His mouth should be, he dones the sout and puts the syringe neadle on His arme were he sees a strange mark on his right hand. Big Brother proceeds to open the cage door and exits the room to find 3 Thuggish Splicers talking about the tremers "God damned Tremers its bean soo long and they keap happening that FUCKING PLACE BLEW INTO THE ABYSS A YEAR AGO DAMN'IT!!", "Yeah i mean what the hell shouldent it stop!", "Damn that Delta thanks to Him the Familys gone and sofia left with that brat, LEFT US TO ROT!!!BITCH!!" once they see Big Brother they will shout "O SHIT ITS HIM HES OUT, FUCK!!" and proceed to attack. after the fight He is contacted by a man via radio "hay, hay you yes you, i dont know who or what you are but you handeled those Splicers like a warrior, the names Ogdred O.Lewis and ive bean stuck hear for a year now but maby we can work together to get out come meet me at Medusa's Stare". Big Brother must fight through Splicers and reach the Bathysphere to reach Madusa's Stare,on the way he will find secrets to His and His brothers creations and pick up a pistol that from a dead Splicer and also find the Electro Bolt Plasmid at the Gatherers Garden (neade to bring on the power so you can turn on the Bathysphere). Audio Diarys Edward Grimes- The First Brother well today Fontain wanted us to try the Gatherer Experiment on Little Boys, seys "well if we can do it Girls, why not Boys, what could go wrong" and so we proceeded with the project, I was in charge of the opperation and... it was succesful the slug didnt have any bad effects but.... I cant help but think theres something wrong, the way he looks at people.. its.... unsetling. Briged Tenenbaum- Little Boys Now Too So now there trying to use little boys in the project as well, I suppose it can work but i told Her Fontain that we musnt be hasty und just jump into it, we must make sure that nothing can go wrong, und you kow what he seys "dont worry about it". Briged Tenenbaum- Told You ''' I told you Her Fontain, I warned you to be careful the death of those men is on you'r hands but i suppose you do not care und for that i see this is pointless. '''Frank Fontain- Little Shits! tirns out that the Little brothers are nothing but bunk, those Little Shits arnt worth nothing I should terminate'em but maby I can pull somethin out of this maby use there violant nature to my own ends. Dr. Edward Grimes- failures The Little Brothers are a failer. at first it was little things like breaking tables but then it escalated, today the First one we ever made, the one i created watched Dr.Garrison shout at a Little Sister and then proceeded to kill him in cold blood, the other Brothers in the room joined in and they bluggened and stabbed the man to death! we were too late, i tranqualized the one that attacked first but Dr.Garrison is no longer with us. Dr.Edward Grimes- Big Brother? The First Brother seems to have some controle over the others maby because hes the oldest or the most violant i dont know but the others are calling him Big brother even the Little sister. Dr.Garrison- Little Brother Check up Dr.Garrison: Say Awwwwwwwwwww. Big Brother: Awwwwwww. Dr.Garrison: Good now look into the light, nothing wrong hear now-. Little Sister: Dr.Garion! what you doing. Dr.Garrison: just a check updear please go away.' Little Sister': checking what. Dr.Garrison: nothing inportent to you now go away. Little Sister: but i want to know what your checking. Dr.Garrison: GET OUT YOU ANNOYING BRAT!!! (sister starts crying) Dr.Garrison: Stop being Baby yo brat GET OU-. (Growling) Dr.Garrsion: whait! what are you doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUT THAT DONE! NO! NO PLEASE NOOOOOOOO AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Dr. Edward Grimes: Quickly sadate them someone o my God DR.GARRISON! GARRISON!!!! Briged Tenenbaum- Testosterone The Slug has a violant reaction to the Little Brothers, there testosterone the thing that makes males violant, territoral and aggresive is doubeld by the slug makeing the Little Brothers attack people like a savage animel. I watched one tare a man appart with his hands and teath. Big Brother- Hate Them i seen them talking to you funny box and then you repeat them. your like a memory in solid form and you help people remember if they tell you things, can you keap a secret? i see them hurting us and i get angry, SO angry I could just SNAP THERE KNECKS AND BREAK THEM!!! but i wont hurt you memorey thing not you. Weapons Syringe An arme mounted syringe like the Big Sisters used to kill your enemies this weapon can be upgraded three times. 'Pistal ' Droped by a Slicer this weapon is the first gun Big Brother gets His hands on and He can upgrade it three times. Plasmids And Tonics PLASMIDS Electro Bolt 1- allows user to fire electic bolts at enemies. TONICS Needle Leech- lets user drane 5% health from a Splicer when the Syringe is used. Misc New Enemies: Thuggish Splicer Little Brother (seen only) Big Momma (shadow only) Security Bot (seen only) Security Camera (seen Only) LeadHead Splicer (only one in this level) Category:Blog posts